


Sure, I Can Tutor You.

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hook-Up, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, but phils a teachers assistant, so he's not too old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan gets stuck taking Linguistics as his elective course, but it’s not all that bad when the assistant teacher looks like a sex god.





	Sure, I Can Tutor You.

Thursdays were the only days he wanted to get up and actually go to class. At 11am he had a 2 hour lecture on linguistics, it was the most boring class he ever took but the assistant teacher made it all better. His name was Phil, he didn’t make the class call him Mr. Lester like Professor Hews wanted the class to, and he was stunningly beautiful. 

Dark hair, blue eyes, an ass to die for. He was just stunning. He was from Manchester, so he had the northern accent like the rest of his classmates, yet his sounded mature and deeper and just plain sexy. Dan spent the majority of his classes staring at the man, the other half yawning in his boredom. 

He took this class as his elective, not because he wanted too but because he picked it last minute and his only two options were Linguistics or Physical Education. It was a no brainer. He sucked it up and came to the first class and didn’t mind the content but the week after when they were introduced to Mr. Hot-Stuff-Lester it made everything 10000% better. 

IPA Charts were weird and hard to understand, he could never get the international letters and why it mattered cause he was ignorant and english and didn’t think that he’d ever need it. It was driving him crazy. He bullshitted a few essays, he passed the verbal tests with flying colours, but he was nervous for finals in 3 weeks. 

The class ended, people started to leave and the Professor left Phil to watch the room till everyone left, he usually shut the room down. Dan had talked to him briefly before when handing things in and when he had to answer questions but he’d never been social with him outside of class work. 

“‘Scuse me, hi Phil, can I ask you a question?” Dan said softly once everyone was out of the room.

“Technically you just did.” Phil said with a smile. 

Dan laughed lightly, “good one, but seriously I was wondering if you had any time to maybe tutor me? I know you’ve worked with Kiara and Jimmy a few weeks ago and I need some help.” 

“I’d love to help, however I thought you were doing pretty good in class?” Phil questioned. 

“I am,” he agreed. “But I could do better.” 

“Okay, well you live in the student housing right?” he asked, Dan nodded. “Write your number and room info on this paper here and I’ll let you know when I’m available and we can work around it.” 

Dan did just that, leaving all his info and a smile on his notebook, “thanks Mr. Lester.” he said with a wink before leaving.

His heart was in his throat, he couldn’t believe he just did that. And surely Phil knew it was more than just study help that he wanted, after he heard about what Jimmy and Phil got up to at his study session he couldn’t help but bite the bullet and have Phil over as well. 

He got back to his room and there was a text on his phone.

Phil: hey this is ‘Mr. Lester’ I’m surprisingly free tonight at 5 if that is okay with you? 

He smiled, Phil got the hint.

Dan: yes that is perfect I don’t have any more classes today.

Phil: awesome! I’ll see you then :)

He took a deep breath, looked around and saw all the work he had to do to get ready for a guest coming round. He threw all his laundry into a basket that he hid in his wardrobe, shoving anything that didn’t fit in his under bed drawer, and tidied his desk up. It wasn’t spotless, but it wasn’t a mess either. 

Then he texted his roommates groupchat. 

Dan: having a boy round, might be getting laid, don’t bug me unless you have a death wish.

Sarah: yes howell! It’s about time!

Leo: just keep it down I actually have to write a paper tonight.

Leo and him shared a wall, he heard him roll over at night it was that bad, but Dan couldn’t make any promises. 

Dan: I’ll try my best.

Jess: Me Keith and Rog are all going to the bar so you won't have to worry about us, and Leo you can work in my room if he gets too loud I’ll leave the door open. 

Dan: Life savers, thanks! 

Before he knew it, it was 5 and Phil was texting him that he was in the building and needed to be let in. Dan walked down 3 flights of stairs, winded as hell but trying to seem calm. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Phil smiled wide. He smelled good, like he went home and put cologne on.

Dan tapped his pass key on the door and let them both in once again, “sorry we have so many stairs, the building is old they didn’t think of elevators being useful.”

“It’s alright, I’ve been here a few times in my life. My buddy Ian used to live in 6340 when he went here.” Phil said, sounding almost as winded as Dan was.

“That’s just the next building over.” Dan said, feeling dumb cause clearly he knew that. “So you didn’t go here?” he asked.

“Nope, I was in York till last April.” he said, opening the door for Dan. “This place still has its prison feel, all the brick walls and gross smells.” Phil said, following Dan down the hall and into his common room. 

Sarah was sitting on the couch, like she was waiting to see who he brought in. She smiled at them, “hello.” she said with a grin.

“This is Sarah, one of my roommates.” Dan explained. 

“Hello, I’m Phil.” 

“We’re going to go study.” 

“Ah yes, have fun.” she said, cheeky as ever.

In Dan’s room, Phil sat down on the side of the bed while Dan closed the door. Not bothering to lock it and seem like he was going to do anything more than study with the man. He was trying to be chill and hope to every god that he got dicked down by the sexiest man he ever saw. 

“Sorry it’s so small.” he said, he didn’t know how to really start talking to him.

“That’s alright, It’s bigger than my apartment right now.” Phil said. “I basically live in a glorified closet.” 

“Student loans and an assistant teaching job will do that to you, but one day when you’re a teacher and making bank think of the big place you’ll have.” Dan thought of his future a lot, of the things he’d one day be able to afford and how his kids would be able to get what they wanted unlike his childhood. 

“You’ll be a lawyer right? So you’ll do even better than me.” Phil said, Dan nodded, but didn’t know how he knew his major. 

“Where would you like to start today?” Dan asked, sitting beside him.

“Want to just go over the basics and you can tell me what you need more explaining on?” Phil said.

“Yeah sounds good.”

“So, everything in Linguistics has to do with the positions of the mouth” Phil said. All Dan could think was; ‘I can show you some positions of my mouth.’ but he’d never say that out loud. 

“The letter f and the letter v, you’d think were very different letters, but actually they’re the same sound except one is voiced and one is not voiced. F is breathy while v is with the vibrations of the throat.” he explained more. 

He was so cute when he was interested in what he was saying. His eyes sparkled a little and his voice was very chipper. “P is also not voiced cause its the exact same sound as the f so my name, Phil, is quite easy to say and rolls off the tongue while something like Greg is a hard one.” 

“The g is right at the back of your throat see feel it, touch right here,” he said raising his hand to place it on his Adam's apple, “and make the sound of guh guh guh, see?” Dan tried making the sound, feeling his throat move but shook his head no, “here then put your hand on mine.” Phil said, taking Dan’s hand and placing it on his own throat.

Dan felt his shaved face, it was rough and almost prickly, but he loved it. He swallowed hard, staring at Phil holding his hand to his neck and then up to Phil’s eyes. He was nervous and a little turned on. Being 19 his hormones were strong enough to kill a man, his sex drive was wild and he was incredibly lonely. 

Phil stared back at him, he hadn’t been this silent since he got to Dan’s room. He wasn’t doing anything but holding Dan’s hand to his neck, they were sitting close enough on the bed that Dan moved his hand from the front of his neck to the back of Phil’s and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was soft, tentative and shy-like. Phil’s hand moved down Dan’s wrist to his elbow, he pulled back a bit to look at Dan once more. “That was nice.” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” Dan said, turning a bright shade of pink. 

“It’s okay, I thought you might like me the way you’re always staring at me in class but I didn’t think you’d be this soft.” Phil said with a smile. 

“Soft?” Dan said, confused as to what made him soft for impulsive kissing his tutor. 

“The way you looked at me before I imagined you’d throw me against a wall and kiss me roughly but that was sweet and tender, and I quite liked it.” he explained. 

Dan raised his eyebrow at the words, “So you’ve thought about me kissing you then?” he asked, cocky as ever. 

“I have.” He said, moving his hand to Dan’s back, it was an awkward position, the two of them on the edge of the bed trying to turn their bodies to look at each other while their legs dangled off the edge. “I’ve thought of kissing you, that cute dimple on your cheek, all down your neck. I’ve thought of you shirtless. What your tanned body must taste like.” 

Somehow his voice got deeper, it sent shivers down Dan’s spine. He wanted him so bad, he kissed him again, whispering, “then do it.” against Phil’s mouth. 

Phil pulled away, he kicked his shoes off and got onto Dan’s bed properly. “Come here.” he said, and Dan did the same, but instead of lying beside him, he straddled him. Putting his arms on either side of Phil’s head, he looked down at him before Phil put his hand on the back of Dan’s neck and pulled him down hungrily. 

Their mouths clashed, they fought for dominance but eventually Dan gave up, he was going to let Phil control him. Their tongues swirling each other, Phil’s hand gripping his waist hard and pulling him down more, Dan ground down onto him with no shame. Dan cupped Phil’s cheeks while they made out, he loved every second of holding that man in his hands and trapping him under himself. 

Dan kissed down his neck, something he’d wanted to do since the first day he saw him. Clad in a button up done up all the way to the collar, his Adam’s apple looked absolutely delicious, he’s always wanted to take a bite. 

“I don’t work till Monday if you happen to leave a mark.” Phil whispered. 

Dan moved one hand to the back of Phil’s neck and his other under his back to properly get a hold of him, to arch his back and expose more of his skin. Phil moved from holding his hips to gripping his ass, and Dan couldn’t complain. It drove him to kiss him more, to suck deeper at his neck and lick a stripe up his neck before kissing his mouth once more. 

“What do you want to do?” He asked Phil, looking down at his beautiful face.

“Do you want to fool around or can I fuck you?” Phil asked. 

“What makes you think I’d want to bottom?” Dan shot back, jokingly of course.

Phil flipped them over in the small bed, kissing Dan’s neck and grinding down on him the way he was doing to Phil. He pushed his hands up Dan’s shirt pushing it up as he went, before moving down the bed to kiss at his nipples. Dan squirmed at the feeling, no one had done that to him before, he’d had partners touch them but never take one in their mouth. 

He moaned, small and breathy, but it was a moan. “That’s why. You’re like putty in my hands.” 

“Have your way with me.” Dan whispered. 

Phil sat up, pulling Dan to sit up as well, he tore Dan’s shirt off and threw it on the floor. Then he took his own shirt off, he had chest hair and Dan felt butterflies in his stomach looking at him. He reached a hand out to place it on his chest. Phil smiled down at it, putting his hand on top of Dan’s. “You’re so cute.” 

“Thanks?”

“Can I ask you something?” Phil whispered. Dan nodded up at him, “you’re not a virgin like Jimmy was right?”

“I’ve done this once or twice before. Both guys and girls.” Dan confirmed, getting closer to Phil, feeling his breath on his face while he stared him in the eyes. 

He moved his hands down Phil’s torso to his jeans and popped the button. “Let me show you what I can do.” he said, pulling the zipper down. “But first we have to get you out of these clothes.” 

Phil got off the bed, pushing his jeans and pants off in one swift movement while Dan did the same. He shimmied out of them while still on his bed, throwing them to the floor and flinging his sheets to the end of the bed as well.

He looked over to Phil, he was hung. Dan couldn’t stop looking, it was the nicest penis he’d ever seen in his life, and he’d seen maybe too many in his 19 years. “What?” Phil asked, looking down at himself and shrugging. “Never seen a dick before?” 

“Never one that nice.” Dan barely said, “get over here.” he said, tapping the bed. 

“We need lube and a condom, do you have any?” Phil asked. Dan reached into his bedside drawer and took out the lube, digging to the back for his condoms. Phil laughed a little at him. “Don’t use the condoms that often I see?”

“Too busy being a good student to be fucking a lot.” he replied, placing the items on his bed and watching as Phil got on the bed, lifting his leg over Dan’s body and sat himself on Dan’s thighs. 

Phil was still mostly soft, while Dan was basically hard. Phil was hot, he was a good kisser, and Dan was lonely. Phil reached behind himself to pull the sheets up to his shoulders before he rested the rest of his body on Dan’s. Their chests touching, Dan brought his hands up to run them over Phil’s sides and across his back. Smiling at him.

“I’ve wanted to do this since like the third week of the semester.” Phil whispered down to him, his eyes flicking between Dan’s and his lips. 

Dan smiled, sighing lightly. “You’re the soft one now. I didn’t expect you to be like this after what Jimmy told me.” 

“Yeah?” Phil cocked his eyebrow. “And what did he say?”

“Nothing bad, just that you were intense. You did it quick and to the point, weren’t too rough but you weren’t the softest either. He loved it, but from that I was expecting to rip each others clothes off and be done in maybe 15 minutes tops.” Dan explained. 

“Well, you see.” Phil explained, his voice lighter and deeper than it was before, “Jimmy was a fling, he wanted to fuck and so did I. You however, I’ve wanted to talk to you every day, I’ve wanted to ask you on dates and get to know you cause you’re pretty and you’re smart but I can’t hit on the students, you have to come to me.” 

“Oh,” Dan said, shocked. He blinked up at Phil a few times, “Really?”

“What? Do you not think you’re beautiful? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I first saw you.” Phil said softly, dipping down to kiss Dan’s dimple. Making him smile more, which just deepened the dimple. 

“So are we fucking or do you want to make love to me Mr. Softy.” Dan joked. 

Phil didn’t answer, he just kissed him. The same as the first kiss, longing and deep. He pecked at his lips a few times, kissing down Dan’s neck, sucking ever so lightly at his collarbones. Dan held him closer, but Phil slithered down his chest once more, kissing right down the middle. He stopped right above Dan’s groin, looking up at him with blown out blue eyes. 

Dan nodded, giving him permission to do what he wanted. Phil gripped Dan’s cock, licking it from the base to the tip. Dan threw his head back into his pillow, staring up at the ceiling he felt the arousal build in his gut. His cock was growing harder the more Phil touched him. He ran his lips down the side, licking around the head, then he took him in his mouth. And Dan let out a breathy moan, almost like his body’s way of saying “finally”. 

He looked down, the sheets were still on his shoulders, he looked both sexy and adorable down between Dan’s legs. The brown duvet was shielding him from the November cold in his barely heated room. Dan watched as Phil bobbed on his cock, a shivering tingle was sent up his spine, it was a glorious feeling he didn’t experience too often anymore. 

He propped himself up on his elbows, “Can I return the favor?” he asked lightly, keeping the soft playful mood they had set. 

Phil pulled off with a pop, “I’d love that.” he said, crawling back up to lie beside Dan.

Dan couldn’t help but hitch a knee over him while they laid looking at each other, he felt so weirdly loving for this man he barely knew. He pulled Phil’s face towards his and kissed him softly. Flipping himself onto Phil while still kissing him. He felt Phil’s dick hard against his leg, grinding down a little onto it and making Phil moan, opening his mouth so Dan could make out with him. 

They made out till he could feel Phil getting desperate for attention, roaming hands and light humping really made him excited. Dan kissed down his neck once more, paying attention to Phil’s nipples the same way he did to Dan. Taking one in his mouth, sucking lightly before rubbing the nib against his teeth. Phil moaned a little louder than he had before.

“Really Dan?!” Leo yelled through the wall, smacking it. 

“Go to Jess’s room! I told you I was getting fucked!” he yelled back. 

“You did?” Phil laughed. 

“Shut up.” Dan said, his face turning pink. 

“Make me.” Phil whispered, seductive as ever.

Dan sunk down the bed more, he spread Phil’s legs a little more so he could settle down there, he gripped Phil and took him down in one go, making him gasp and moan as Dan sucked, dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock as he made his way back to the tip. Not having a gag reflex really came in handy at times like this. Phil was staring down at him as if he’d seen god, his mouth open slightly, he gripped Dan’s hair and ran his fingers through the straightened dead ends of his fringe, lifting it off his face so he could see him better. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Phil asked. 

Dan popped off, “theatre church camp.” he replied, dragging his tongue up the underside once more before tapping the tip on the flat of his tongue. 

“Holy fuck.” Phil whispered. “You’re too hot, I don’t want to come like this but I might.” 

“Want me to prep or do you want to do that?” Dan asked, getting up onto his knees and straddling Phil. 

“I can do it.” Phil said, grabbing the lube from beside the pillow. 

Dan grabbed the condom and tore it open, putting it on Phil. It was his favorite part, pinching the tip of the latex and rolling it down his length. He leaned down more onto Phil, resting his elbows on either side of Phil’s head, running his fingers through his hair and looking at him with his head cocked. “You’d look really nice with your hair pushed back.”

“One day, I like keeping my emo ways for now.” Phil replied, lifting his head a little to kiss Dan. 

He reached behind Dan, using one had to spread Dan’s cheeks and the other to run a wet, and cold finger over Dan’s hole, making him shiver. He slipped it in, and Dan moaned against Phil’s lips. He rested his for head on Phil’s while he worked it in and out. It had been too long since someone else's fingers were in him. 

“Like it?” Phil whispered, his breath hot on Dan’s face. 

Dan nodded, “can we do it missionary?” Dan whispered, nervous cause no one had ever wanted to have sex with him like that since his old girlfriend. 

“Yeah once I’m done stretching we’ll flip.” Phil said, kissing him more. 

He put in another finger and Dan bit down lightly on Phil’s lip, it felt so good. He scissored them, getting him ready for the immense stretch that Phil was going to be. He brushed against Dan’s prostate and he gasped, jerking his hips forward at the contact. He felt butterflies in his stomach, his arousal so intense he might turn inside out form built up need. 

A third finger was added, he was holding Phil’s hair pretty tightly in his fists, resting his forehead against Phil’s once more and rocking back against the thrusts of his fingers. Each time he ground against Phil’s cock, giving him a little more pleasure while he was at it. 

“You good?” Phil whispered.

“Yeah.” Dan whispered back.

Phil sat up with Dan still in his lap, lifting him he place a hand on the back of Dan’s head and rolled them over, placing Dan back on the bed. Dan smiled up at him, both their faces were flushed with arousal, Phil’s hair was a mess now and Dan imagined his was too. 

“Ready?” 

Dan nodded, he’d never been more ready and willing to get dicked down in his life. Phil was sweet and caring, he was sexy as hell, he had a dick to die for. He was everything and then more to Dan in that moment. 

Phil lined himself up, sliding himself in ever so slowly. Dan felt his breath hitch, he was blown away by the stretch, the feel, the goosebumps that ran up his body. He reached down to his hip where Phil was resting his hand and grabbed it, interlocking their fingers. Phil pushed in all the way, gasping as he stopped, it took the most effort in the world not to fuck into someone who wasn’t ready, Dan knew that. 

Once again he brought the sheets over them, there must have been something Phil liked about them feeling close and secluded in their little blanket fort. Keeping the heat in there, holding each other close, Phil pulled out a bit and pushed back in, Dan gasped at the feeling. 

Phil kissed him once more, finding Dan’s other hand while they did so and interlocking those fingers as well, he moved to hold them over Dan’s head while he kissed him. It was far more tender than he thought, more tender than he’d ever had. He wasn’t sure why he liked it so much but it was far more enjoyable than any quick fuck he’d ever had in his life. It didn’t feel like a first time it felt more like a reunion. 

Dan let go of his hands and wrapped them around his torso instead, holding him in so close he could feel Phil’s heart in his chest. Phil pressed kisses to his cheek, breathing heavy as he rocked in and out of Dan. 

“Oh my god.” Dan moaned. “I could do this forever.” 

“Me too.” Phil whispered into his neck, putting a hand in Dan’s hair to pull his head back more and kiss it deeper. 

Dan arched his back at the feeling, allowing a new level of pleasure as Phil also hit his prostate. He moaned, high pitched and quick, a noise he didn’t know he could make. Over and over again Phil hit it while he moaned like that, no remorse or care in the world. It felt too good to give a fuck about his roommates. 

“Feel so good baby I’m close.” Phil said, his voice was delicious in his ear. 

“Fuck me harder.” Dan moaned, digging his nails into Phil’s back. 

Phil thrusted faster, harder, less rhythmic, peeling their bodies apart so that he could jerk Dan off. Dan felt himself at the edge, his whole body shaking and the warm feeling in his gut getting more and more powerful. He came with a shout, up over Phil’s fist and across his chest. 

Phil came merely seconds later, fucking them both through it. Together they were nothing but moans and breathy grunts, breathing heavy as Phil pulled out and dropped down against Dan’s chest. He cuddled right into him. Dan still held him close. 

“Wow.” Dan panted. 

“Yeah.” Phil agreed, equally as winded. 

Dan ran his fingers up and down Phil’s back lightly, relaxing them both. They stayed silent for a while just breathing each other in, it was so weird and new. He barely knew this man but he trusted him in his most intimate form. 

“Want to do this again sometime?” Phil asked softly. 

“Only if you take me to dinner first.”


End file.
